The ocean has great potential for generating usable energy if it can be harnessed efficiently. For example, there are a few ways that the ocean can be used to generate useable energy, e.g., use of ocean waves, use of ocean high and low tides, and/or use of temperature differences in the water. There are a few ocean energy power plants, but nothing on a very large scale. Regarding the use of ocean waves, it is known that such waves have a lot of kinetic energy, and this energy can be used to power various systems.
Although there are many systems for generating energy from the movement of ocean water, there is a continued need to find improvements in the way that this wave energy is harnessed.